


Ghost Ray, Mogar, and the Creeper

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff I guess, Multi, mavin is gonna be suggested, theres gonna be a hint of joelay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft AU. Michael and Gavin are out doing their jobs of collecting resources. They get caught doing something they aren’t supposed to do. What will they do now?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Ray, Mogar, and the Creeper

"Sheesh" pointed out Michael, "If you were going to burn down the building you didn’t need to use that much gasoline! The place fucking exploded!"

"Well, Michael,", muttered Gavin in his annoying yet sexy British voice, "I wouldn’t have used that much gasoline, if you had just gotten the right type of petrol! Especially since you bought matches to use. We would have been done by now if it wasn’t for your stupid, adorable little head!"

Michael and Gavin were just finished with the most recent arson they had done. Lately in Achievement City these strange buildings have been popping up out of nowhere. Geoff has been meaning to take them down, but he’s been busy lately so he’s sent Michael and Gavin to take them down. They were actually supposed to be taking the resources used for the building to the storage house, but who gives a fuck? Michael and Gavin were not going to have their night ruined by work. They just had a night of swimmy bevs. they also might’ve done a little bit of graffiti in their drunken state. They couldn’t let Geoff find out, or else they’ll be in REAL TROUBLE because this is like the 15th time they’ve done this, this month. Geoff said he’ll make them clean the animal pens, if caught again. They couldn’t even hope for Griffon to get them out of that one.

"What?" Michael pointed his sword at Gavin’s chest. Michael wanted to seem like he was angry, but Gavin knew better. Gavin stifled back a giggle.

"Why the fuck are you laughing, Gavin? Why don’t you let me in on your joke?" Michael dragged his sword down Gavin’s shirt, tearing it in the process. 

Michael suddenly dropped his sword and tackled Gavin, tickling him. They started rolling all over the place, giggling like crazy.

Michael unexpectedly stopped, sitting upright looking into the trees.

"Michael, why did you stop," whined Gavin. Gavin sat on Michael’s lap, using his arm to help carry his weight to keep them upright.

"Shh, Gavin," whispered Michael, "I think I see something in the tree, something kind of… floating"

**Author's Note:**

> Just wait tell next time where we can see who is it? Dun Dun Dunnn. Most likely you guys can guess it and I’m just stupid.


End file.
